Never Forget You
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: Zack and Angeal are together. It bothers no one except one person. Yaoi. Rating may change


A random story I have been thinking of

_**A random story I have been thinking of.**_

_**-- --**_

Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley were official for about two years. It didn't bother anyone except Angeal's rival Ieron Hisoku. He desired Zack for a long time, wanting Zack to be his and not Angeal's. Everyone knew that and so did Angeal. Yet that never bothered Angeal because he loved Zack to the death. One day Zack was walking down the halls. Ieron was following him. "Oh Zack!"

Zack turned around, confused for he never seen this SOLDIER before. "Um… who are you?"

"My name is Ieron Hisoku. I've heard so much about you from Angeal. He told me he doesn't like you. He wished he choose someone else."

Zack glared at him in disgust. "Ieron… I heard about you. Angeal tells me you are a fucking jerk who is just mad because you didn't get what you wanted."

Ieron slapped Zack across the face. "That is no way to speak to your superior!"

Genesis Rhapsodos thankfully was walking down the halls. "Ieron Hisoku! That's no way to treat a SOLDIER. Leave him alone!"

Although Ieron was older than Genesis was still terrified of him. Even though Genesis was only 23 he was one of the three first Class SOLDIER. He was much more powerful than Ieron. Ieron backed away and left. Zack looked down. "Thanks Genesis."

Genesis nodded but shook his head. "You are going to have a bruise on your cheek. Angeal will kill me. Well he is gonna kill me."

Angeal and Sephiroth were walking down the same hall. Zack smiled at Angeal. "Zack… what happened to your face?"

Zack automatically looked down and shook his head. "N-nothing!"

"Zack, what happened?"

Again Zack shook his head. Then Sephiroth spoke up. "This is an order Zack. What happened?"

"Ieron told me Angeal never liked me and I told him he was a fucking jerk and then he slapped me across the face. Genesis came after."

Genesis looked at Angeal. He knew how much Angeal hated Ieron. Unknowingly, Angeal clasped his hand around Zack's. Zack leaned against Angeal. Genesis looked down to smile. When they were kids, Angeal was always so serious. When Angeal met Zack that all changed. Zack made Angeal happy and Genesis was glad of it. "Don't worry, Angeal. Ieron wouldn't dare touch Zack again."

Angeal nodded. Then Genesis smiled. It was time for Zack to train and this time Genesis will be teaching Zack. Angeal taught Zack so many things but there was always something Genesis could do that Angeal couldn't. That was summoning and materia. "I leave him in your care then Genesis."

Genesis nodded. "Come on Zack."

Zack nodded and followed Genesis to the only safe place to practice materia and summoning. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Angeal. "How many times has Zack done this?"

"About two months."

Sephiroth nodded. "He'll be okay! Genesis is one of the three safest people to be around."

'He knows how to teach that's for sure."

Sephiroth nodded again. "Then trust him. I know you do."

ZFAHZFAHZFAH

The place were Zack and Genesis practiced materia had no name. It was a special place however. "You know what to do first. Today you have a test. I want you to summon…"

"To summon what?"

Genesis shook his head. "I'm thinking! I don't want you to summon a Bahamut."

"How about a Behemoth?"

"No! Angeal will kill me if he knew I let you summon that!"

Genesis continued thinking. "What about a Chocobo?"

Genesis shook his head. "Not my favorite summoning to look at."

"Ifrit? Phoenix?"

Genesis nodded. "Summon a Phoenix."

Zack nodded and summoned a Phoenix. "How was that?"

"Good now get rid of it."

"Er… you uh… never actually showed me how to get rid of it."

Genesis looked confused. "I never… well I guess I should show you right now then, right?"

Zack nodded. For about an hour, Genesis showed Zack how to get rid of summons. Then they both went back to meet up with Angeal and Sephiroth. Angeal smiled at Zack then frowned. Zack was really pale. "Zack… are you feeling all right?"

Zack nodded. Angeal placed a kiss on Zack's lips before Genesis nudged him to show Angeal that Ieron was coming. "Angeal! Ieron is coming!"

Even though Angeal didn't care, he pulled away before Ieron could see. "Angeal, Director Lazard has a message for you. It concerns Zack. He says that you spend to much time with him."

With that Ieron left. "I think Ieron was lying. You know how much Ieron wants Zack."

"I know, Genesis. He won't have him either…"

ZFAHZFAHZFAHZFAHZFAH

Back at the apartment Angeal went straight to work. Zack however was worried about what Ieron said. He hoped Ieron was lying and that Director Lazard never said that. Angeal must have caught on to Zack's worry. "Zack, I highly doubt he said that. You train hard everyday. He'd have no reason to say such a thing."

"I believe you…"

Weeks later after that Zack and Angeal were arguing a lot. Zack stopped training because he was so tired and was almost to the point of falling. "A-Angeal… I can't… no more…"

Genesis was watching from away. Zack was training a lot. He became stronger. "Zack, if you can't train no more I see no reason to help you."

"I'm… trying! I…really did… it's just…"

"It's just that you're weak and I should have gave up on you a long time ago!"

Angeal walked away and was gone. Genesis ran to help Zack who had tears in his eyes. "Zack?"

Zack looked up. He looked so tired. "Zack, I'm sure Angeal doesn't mean that. I think he is just a bit… stressed out. Ieron is telling him things and as much as Angeal doesn't believe it he is just confused by it."

Zack nodded and walked back to the apartment. He went to his own room and locked the door. He took a shower and just fell on the bed. Angeal was already there. Probably working like he always does. Angeal felt really bad. He had been pushing Zack way to hard. Slowly, Angeal went to Zack's room and knocked on the door. He heard no sign of life in there though. He took a key and unlocked the door. Zack was lying on the bed looking very pale and extremely tired. Angeal slowly walked over to Zack and softly stroked Zack's hair. "Angeal… I'm sorry… I should…. h-have tried… harder…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, puppy. You tried your best but I was pushing you to hard. I'm sorry. Right now you need to rest. Sleep."

Zack smiled weakly at him and slowly fell asleep. Angeal smiled at Zack before turning the light off and silently leaving the room. He was pushing Zack way to hard and he knew he should make it up to him. Angeal decided not to sleep that night.

The next morning when Zack woke up he was surprised to see Angeal. It was early in the morning and it was still dark. "You didn't sleep, Angeal?"

"No, I was thinking."

Zack smiled. "You were thinking? All night you were thinking? Of what?"

Angeal smiled then pressed his lips to Zack. "Of you."

Zack responded with a kiss back. Angeal and Zack might have arguments but the two loved each other very much. But the arguments continued with Ieron spreading lies. Angeal walked into Zack's room and saw a piece of paper on the desk and written on it said: **What it feels to be alone and not believe anything. **Written under that read:** Pain without love. **It wasn't like Zack to write down that sort of thing. Angeal wondered 'Does Zack really feel like that?' It bothered Angeal greatly and wanted to see Zack desperately. He grabbed the paper and ran to find Zack. When he saw Zack he looked at him with a confused look. "Do you really feel that way?"

Zack was confused why he said that. "What did I do?"

Angeal handed Zack the paper with many things on it. "You would rather feel pain then nothing at all?"

"Angeal… I never wrote that! Where did you find this?"

Angeal looked down. "On your desk. I was looking for you and went to see if you were in your room. I found that."

"Angeal, I would never write that. I love you. I love you more than anything!"

"Then was it Ieron I wonder?"

Zack nodded. "It probably was. I haven't been in my room since this morning. I was trying to find you. So we both weren't home so maybe he snuck in and put that there. Besides… do I write like that? Way to carefully written to be my handwriting."

Angeal thought about this. When it came to writing Zack didn't care how it looked as long as it was written. "That does look more like Ieron's…"

They both went back to the apartment to discuss things.

_Should I continue this?_


End file.
